deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saitama vs Jiren
Saitama vs Jiren is SuperAkumaCool's 2nd What if Death Battle. Description One Punch Man VS Dragon Ball Super! Two Overpowered combatants that can one punch/shot their opponents and Have Unlimited Power Who will take the win One punch man or One Shot man. Intrude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY Wiz: When you Have a battle with the hardest opponent that causes any trouble. Boomstick: And has come to save the day, With one hit. Wiz: But All it took Was One Shot. Boomstick: Saitama, The One Punch man Wiz: And Jiren, The strongest member of the universe 11 Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Saitama Wiz: Saitama, The most powerful hero alive and he sees a self-imposed existential crisis, as he is now too powerful to gain any thrill from his deeds. He is an indifferent person. Even the mightiest foes pose no challenge to him, so he does not take his hero work seriously and yearns for an opponent that can provide him with a challenge. Boomstick: He has The lack of any such opponents has led him to suffer from a self-imposed existential crisis and he claims that his ability to feel any and all emotions has dulled considerably The combination of his attitude, unstoppable strength, and "unimpressive" appearance often causes his battles to become anticlimactic. Saitama will usually allow his opponents to rant about their motives and power up into their strongest forms, before obliterating them with a punch. Wiz: He has been shown to show remorse to his enemies before, particularly ones who can give him an actual fight and don't go down in one hit. He has demonstrates impressive restraint with his power, considering that he is easily capable of splitting the sky, or jumping from the moon to earth. He manages to beat nearly all of his opponents with a single punch, though occasionally causes more devastation than necessary. While he has no problem killing monsters, Saitama has yet to be seen killing another human, and only ever uses enough strength to knock them out. Boomstick:The origin of Saitama's immense strength is mysterious and unclear. Although he tells everyone he got his incredible power through mere physical training, no one believes him at all. According to Saitama, after a year and a half of 100 daily push-ups, sit-ups, and squats, plus 10 km daily running, he had achieved some level of superhuman strength. This training was apparently so intense for Saitama that he at times felt he might die, and claims that it is what caused all of his hair to suddenly and eventually fall out. He apparently continued his training for another year and a half before beginning his hero career. Genos believes that Saitama doesn't actually know or understand how he gained his power, and hopes to learn the secret by sparring with and observing him, while Dr Genus believes that Saitama worked out with said training regimen so hard that he had removed his Limiter. It should be noted that Saitama would complete all parts of the training one after the other without breaks, and was battling monsters that appeared during that time, which would have made completing the training more intense than would normally be expected. Wiz: Saitama possesses seemingly limitless physical strength and is capable of effortlessly defeating powerful monsters and villains with a single, nonchalant punch (although this strength is not limited to punches). Saitama's punch is so powerful that many enemies simply explode when struck. He is also shown to be able to effortlessly destroy walls and buildings. An example of this casual, yet overwhelming offensive power occurs when Saitama launches himself from the top of a building, blasts right through a city-sized meteor with a punch, lands safely, and just calmly decides to go home. Another instance is when Sonic tries to slice Saitama's head in half with a steel sword, and Saitama stops the sword by biting it, effortlessly breaking it into many pieces with the power of his jaw. Also, in the intro, Saitama was seen jumping to and fro at high speeds in the vacuum of outer space with just sheer strength, despite the fact that one would require a solid object to move there at all. When launched from the earth to the moon by a strike from Boros he used his jumping power to return to the earth in mere moments, causing a huge shock wave and immense tremors on the surface of the moon upon departure, as well as on Boros' ship upon landing. A "normal" punch from him is shown to be very fatal to someone as durable as Boros. A single "serious" punch from him is able to somehow counter Boros' destructive energy beam attack, and split the sky in half along the whole planet effortlessly, and even then, Boros, who was the fatally injured victim of the said move, said that Saitama had plenty of strength to spare and that he did not even try to give it his best shot. Saitama has shown to be able to control the strength of his attacks, but only up to a certain point, as he still tends to go overboard, occasionally causing mass destruction in the aftermath. Boomstick: Saitama has never been shown to tire out when fighting villains. Even when unleashing a punch more powerful than a planet-destroying attack, Saitama showed no signs of fatigue. The only time in which Saitama was shown to be panting and out of breath, he recovered just seconds later. Saitama's senses are far beyond the human norm. He also seems to have developed a sixth sense; being able to dodge danger even though he hasn't seen it yet. Nevertheless, Saitama's senses do not have the same degree of 'resolution' as some of Genos sensors, which can detect and distinguish foes at a greater distance. Even so, he does possess impressively sharp hearing, being able to pick up on various chatter from bystanders a good distance away even while fighting monsters and the like. He is also able to see in the dark, as he was able to spot a kid a great distance away during the night. His tracking capability is also astonishing, as he can concentrate on a fast-moving object for a long time and still not lose sight of it, as seen when he was the only person to see Garou escaping. Wiz: Saitama Has Survived Bullets and He Had Tear His Opponent With One Punch. Saitama: Not again All It Took was one punch........ Dammiiiiiiiiiiiit Jiren Wiz: Jiren is a man who devotes everything to justice and never acts for selfish reasons, he lives to protect Universe 11, even stating that he would leave the tournament while it was happening in order to return there if any problem arose in the 48 minutes of the tournament. When Toppo Tells Him to enter the tournament of power he he refuses to enter. he initially refuses to enter - as while it is his duty to protect Universe 11, he will not cause the destruction of other universes to save his own. He will never kill any villains he defeats and instead captures them. Even more, he shows disgust towards those who actively kill and do not follow justice. This is seen when Jiren mocks Hit's "honor" as an assassin, deeming it as rubbish. However, Jiren has a wish that he wants to fulfill, to the point that he will go against his own principles to get that wish - and as such he enters the tournament to obtain the Super dragon balls although he still states that if any trouble should occur for Universe 11, he would immediately leave to help. Boomstick:Jiren is very stoic and serious about most matters. This was shown when he did not perform a pose like his teammates. Jiren also appears to be a quiet person, as speaks very rarely more than necessary. He is very brave and disciplined, remaining unfazed by practically anything. Even more, he is a very focused and observant man, constantly watching and studying his environment to better prepare for any new threat. At the same time, he usually only acts when he feels it is necessary, as he remained unmoving at the start of the tournament until seeing Kale go Berserk and deciding to end her rampage. However, he is not beyond getting startled. When foes managed to catch him off guard or prove able to compete against him, he can become visibly rattled by it, as seen when Hit captured him in his Cage of time or Vegeta avoiding his high-speed punches and hit him solidly. Wiz:While Jiren acknowledges his role as a soldier and follows a chain of command, listening to and following orders from his superiors, his attitude towards them can be blunt and even disrespectful, even if not intentional, as he sternly told Toppo to step aside so that he could handle Maji Kayo, and later blatantly addressing Belmod without an honorific. Also, while he obeys his superiors, he is not above being impolite to them, as he replied to Belmod when the god telepathically contacted him in a somewhat disrespectful manner. On the other hand, when foes manage to exceed his expectations, as seen with Vegeta and Goku, he will openly applaud their performance to voice his respect towards them for reaching such heights without losing their identity. Alternatively, Jiren will openly ridicule those who do not live up to his expectation and would lose all respect for them, even his superiors, as he was disgusted by Toppo sacrificing all of his former beliefs in exchange for power and completely lost any respect for his leader and even went as far as to coldly mock him by calling him pathetic. He refuses to accept even the help of his comrades even in moments that he is pressured by the opponent. Like Goku, Jiren feels uncomfortable knowing that an opponent is not using their full power against him and will not use any more strength than necessary. Jiren's usual approach to fighting is to let his opponent come to him. When fighting, Jiren deliberately allows his opponents to attack him with their ultimate abilities, only to counter them in order to display his superiority. As such, Jiren shows a great excess of confidence border-lining on arrogance; after beating Goku and eliminating Hit, he withdrew from the tournament to meditate, openly declaring that his help to secure the victory of Universe 11 was no longer necessary. Boomstick: Jiren's selfless sense of duty and arrogant demeanor stems from the traumatizing losses from his childhood, both the murder of his loved ones and essential betrayal of those he trusted in the past. Desiring so strongly to bring absolute justice to Universe 11, Jiren's single drive has evolved to crudely believe that absolute strength is the only way towards justice and as such is compelled to prove himself the mightiest of all. He goal also has made him something of a perfectionist as he was greatly angered by Android 17 catching him off guard to land a damaging blow on him, regardless of how minor. Even more, once he was the remaining fighter of his universe, he became rather condescending, openly calling his remaining foes insects. As Android 17 deduced, Jiren's stoic-demeanor is but a glimpse of his solitary nature. Android 17 notes that Jiren is haunted by his past losses, desperately trying to undo it all by forging his own path of justice. While fighting for justice, he has no loyalty to anyone beyond himself, believing that trusting in others will ultimately backfire. Even more, he has no qualms about his allies falling in battle, seeing it as them doing their job and them at least providing him with more information on how to handle the battle. Wiz: Jiren is not without some personal joy. Should a foe prove able to truly draw him out, he expresses enjoyment, as he smiled at Goku's growing power to where he was able to land a decisive blow on him forcing him to fight seriously. At the same time, regardless of his confidence in his strength, stemming from the emotional scars of his past, Jiren in reality is terrified at the idea of losing to the point where he is not above fearing his opponent, evident in when after seeing Goku dominate him in all aspects with Ultra Instinct. Believing so strongly that power is the only means of justice, once truly pressured in battle, Jiren will lose his composure, becoming extremely savage in battle, caring about nothing else but victory as he feels losing in any form means losing all he has worked for. Once reaching this hostile state, he becomes essentially unreachable with words.ssentially, Jiren's views are the exact opposite to Goku's, who values allies and assistance, viewing them as the key to true growth. Once Goku's personal drive allowed him to evolve his power enough to truly challenge Jiren, the Pride Trooper became very erratic. As Goku continued to challenge all of Jiren's views, Jiren even momentarily abandoned his own values as he willingly tried to kill Goku's friends to prove that bonds with others can easily be erased. As Goku's drive ultimately proved greater than Jiren's and technically defeated him, Jiren composed himself enough to accept defeat, showing he has an honorable side. Even more, after Goku suffered the side-effects of overusing Ultra Instinct Jiren hesitated to knock down Goku as he did not want to win in such an underhanded manner and only reluctantly decided to do so when Belmod reminded him that he will obtain the Super Dragon Balls if he wins. He also told Goku that even if he and Universe 7 would be erased, Goku would live on forever in his memories, showing that Jiren truly recognized Goku as an equal. Boomstick: He defeated His Opponent with one punch. After Jiren’s defeat at the hands of Frieza and Goku, Jiren smiles in respect at Goku’s demand to see each other again. This act changes Jiren, who realises after the resurrection of Universe 11 and at Toppo’s harsh comments that in the Tournament’s final moments he learned to let go of his past and has begun to build connections, a prospect he smiles at as he prepares to grow stronger for the next time he faces Goku and after a talk with Toppo, agrees that they will become better friends so they can win next time. Wiz: When Jiren was a child, he returned to his house and found that his parents were killed by Some evil doer He was saved by his teacher who took him away to improve his strength. Later, with his allies, his teacher's other students, they fought the villain, but most of his friends and even his teacher died. His remaining friends gave up hope on avenging their lost ones and moved on with their lives. From that point onward, Jiren was alone and trained so he could become stronger, as he no longer believed in trust, only in strength. Boomstick: OH SHIT, SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH HIS BODY, WAIT WHAT IS THIS. Wiz: He has a full power form, In his Full power form, he can go toe to toe with ultra instinct goku, gaining enough power to bypass the instantaneous defense impulse of Ultra Instinct and even initially overwhelming Goku in raw power. Even when Goku stood up to fight even after blasted down by a strengthened Power Impact, Jiren was still able to compete against Goku, although he was eventually overwhelmed, due to Goku becoming more powerful from his friends' faith in him. While he was still able to fend off Goku after Goku got angry, his newfound strength soon proved to be outclassed when he was savagely attacked by Goku, after he attacked his friends in the stands. When he was greatly wounded by Android 17 in the waning moments of the tournament and nearly submitted, Jiren received words of encouragement from Toppo, allowing him to overcome the trauma of his past and regain his hidden power as result. However, even then, his strength was still overpowered by combined assault of Goku and Frieza, whom defeated him with the very last of their power. Boomstick: At least Jiren Gave himself the oppitunity To fnish off goku but frieza has been the one he has to deal with. But he had pushed the spirit bomb back to goku and he could handle him in that form too. Jiren: Warrior........ Sleep Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants Are Set let's end this dabate once and for all Boomstick: And now it's time for a death Battle Death Battle At The Desert: Saitama Was Walking looking For Someone to spar and He sees a alien that was taking on goku, Jiren Knees goku in the face and grabs him by the shirt and blast him sending him away and saitama decided to save him from it by punching at jiren but he caught it with one hand. Goku Falls down Defeated. Saitama:Geez You Look pretty tough. Jiren:Hmph, So it's the caped baldy huh, *Cracks his knuckles* Let's see what you got. Saitama: Ok FIGHT Jiren Uses ki blast as saitama runs through them and dodges them and keeps running, Saitama teleported and punches jiren in the face and gives him the rapid punch And the kicks him up and jumps super high and uses Sledgehammer but jiren flies up very fast and grabs his cape and spins him before throwing him through the rocks before blasting his ki blast at him. when the smoke clears, jiren checks if saitama was still on the rocks but he had dissapear as jiren don't know where he was until saitama taps on his shoulder before he turns around, saitama deliver a strong punch through the rocks before saitama kicks up in the air and he grabs his foot and throws him down to the ground. Jiren was impressed as Saitama lands on the ground as his opponent gets up. Jiren Puts his Fist Up As Saitama was Shocked and put up his guard, Jiren One Punches Saitama where he's guarded caused saitama to get pushed To the mountains but saitama Recovers and flies to jiren and both trade blows with thier fist and then jiren teleports behind saitama who turns around fast and punches him in the gut before jiren gets a hit, Saitama Dodged Jiren's punch And Rapidly Punch him in the Gut Multiple time before he delivers A Blow for jiren getting pushed to the mountains. Saitama:This is Getting Intresting! Jiren:Not Bad, I got to admit that you are stronger. Saitama:Ohhh Now we're Talking! Jiren Charges A One Shot Blast As he flies to his opponent while saitama Prepares for a punch. Jiren Blast an ball Blast Whitch was Defleted by Saitama's Punch But Jiren teleports in fronts Of Saitama and grabs His foot before Spining him 3 times and throwing him up in the air before teleporting followed by a sledgehammer and teleported as saitama Bounced in to the ground and kicks him in the back who recovers and flie back to him before jiren uses his Glare To strike him which causing saitama to scream and being pushed to rock. Jiren Walks Away but Saitama punches the rocks which Cause Jiren to Turn Around and Saitama Flies to Jiren, And Said You Going Nowhere! Jiren Uses Rapid Punches and Saitama uses it as well and they clashes their Blows causing rocks to fall and an earthquake in the area. And then Saitama Was Doing it Fast Catching jiren off guard and got punch in the face And had recovered A saitama Dashes to jiren Who Just Teleported Right Next To Saitama Charges a Move That He Defeated Vegeta Went, Jiren Had Said It's Over Before Saitama Was Inside the blast which causing him to scream and it exploded and saitama Was on On The Ground Shocked and can't even for a muscle. Jiren:Warrior........ Sleep! Saitama: That's Not Gonna Happen. Jiren:What! Saitama Gets Up Even He is Injured. Jiren: How Many Times Can you Stand after you've Been Beaten! Jiren Swing At Saitama But Saitama Teleported Which Shocked Jiren, Saitama Charges A Punch And Had Delivers It To The gut which Causes jiren to Be knocked through the rocks. Saitama: You Did Well Nice Fight! Saitama Starts Walking Away UntIl Jiren Had Charge up A Ki Pushing Away The rocks And Had Saitama Walks tp His opponent Who Is Seemed to be pissed off. Jiren: You bastard, You dare to turn your back On Justice and think i Can Be easlily Defeated HUH!. Well I will Not because i'm Not going through That Again. Jiren Powers up And And His Shirt Starts Tearing Up And Breaking His Limit Beyond as Saitama Was Standing there, The Red Aura is All Over His Body Unleased Newpower so intense and increase muscle mass. Saitama: Well Then I Guess It's Time For Me To Get Serious! Jiren:I Will End This Jiren And Saitama Dahses to Each other and Use rapid Punches And Trading Blows even more until They Grab Each Other Hand And put them to Hand To Hand Struggle And Then The Ground Is Craking and breaking And Jiren And Saitama Getting Angry Until Jiren Charged a Ki And Blasts it Knocking Saitama Back And Sledgehammers Saitama And Blasting Saitama in the Back With the energy wave.Saitama Is On The Ground. Jiren Jumps Backwards and then charging a blast using heatwave Magnetron while saitama gets up injured and unable to do anything. once Jiren Blast HeatWave Magnetron And It Had Hit Saitama Which Causing Him To Scream And Being Disintegrated. and The Blast Had exploded after it was pushed into the montains as jiren watches until it clears. Jiren:You Fough With Honor But I Expected Better From You. Jiren Flies away from the Scene And Returning to The Pride Tropper KO Results Boomstick:Wow That's What i call being overpowered Wiz: Saitama and Jiren Were completely incredible and evnly matched, They are Stronger and Skillable and faster, Jiren Was Powerful Enough to Overwhelm Ultra Instinct. Boomstick:Saitama Could Teleport and kill his opponents with a Punch, But the diffrence is He doesn't Know What Punch Is it on, Saitama Can Survive any Blast And Being punched to the moon. Wiz: Jiren Had Escape from hit's time cage and then He had surpirsed any of his opponent with a Punch and he also had the powerful punched and nearly killed goku, Boomstick: Well Saitama Could Keep Up any of his opponents But he couldn't keep up with this one, well it's looks Like Saitama Was Defeated By The Heat That He Couldn't Take. Wiz: The Winner Is Jiren Next Time Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:DBZ vs One Punch Man Themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Alien Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperAkumaCool Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles